La posada Akatsuki
by Valeria15
Summary: Deidara trabaja en una posada donde él es el recepcionista, se siente algo agobiado por su rutina, siente que así no debería ser la vida de un artista, Sasori es su inquilino. ¿Que saldrá de esto? SasoDei. Paso de ser una "comedia romantica" a Gore xD!
1. Interesante

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo otra de mis historias Sasodei n-n**

**Bueno esta idea surgió cuando.. Umh.. estaba a punto de dormirme y bueno la inspiración me golpeo haciendo que me levantara de mi cama a las 2 de la mañana para escribir esto xD**

**Espero se de su agrado :D**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran mis compañeros Akatsukianos nunca habrían muerto y el anime tendría mas yaoi e.e**

**Inner: ¿Eso es posible?**

**Claro que si kukuku ***w*****

**Hidan: Por Jashin ya déjalos leer el **** fic!**

**Oh, cierto, me encargare de que Jashin-sama los castigue si no dejan una **** review.**

**Mentira n-n**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>**

Capitulo 1 - Interesante

Un inquietante ruido se poso en mis oídos, se hacia cada vez mas molesto el maldito chillido de aquel aparato. Si, aquel despertador se había atrevido a sacar de sus sueños a Iwa no Deidara y no saldría con vida de este encuentro, tome esa maldita maquina con uno de mis bastante atléticos brazos y lo arroje contra la pared con rabia (este se hizo en mil pedasitos al estrellarse contra la blanca pared), maldita porquería ya hizo que se me olvidara que rayos estaba soñando, ya que, tengo que levantarme para trabajar.

Me deshice de las sabanas que cubrían mi artístico y esbelto cuerpo, me frote los ojos sacándome algunas lagañas que molestaban en mis rasgados ojos, los entreabrí y cerré unas veces y me decidí a levantarme de mi cómoda cama con la pequeña esperanza de que Kisame ya me haya echo el desayuno y pueda disfrutar de su deleitosa comida antes de comenzar mi arduo trabajo en la recepción.

Baje las escaleras con prisa mientras cepillaba mi largo cabello rubio, ya se me había echo tarde, a medida que llegaba al comedor empece a escuchar las habituales e interminables discusiones de Kakuzu y Hidan, parece que no estaba tan retrasado.

- Buenos di.. WAAAAAAH~ - Y caí al piso, no era nada nuevo, maldición. Voltee mi cabeza hasta el marco de la puerta para ver quien había sido en culpable de mi caída, ahí estaba ese maldito albino.

- Te dije que venia tan apurado que caería - Dijo este triunfante mientras del otro lado del marco; el de pelo azabache me miraba decepcionado - Ahora pagame maldito!

- Ya dejen de apostar sobre el pobre Dei-chan

¡Por fin! alguien que me defendía, el peliazul me extendió su mano en auxilio para levantarme.

- Gracias, hum.

- Por nada, ahí esta el desayuno de hoy, espero no se allá enfriado.

Kisame era muy atento, inocente y gracias a Jashin; maduro, era bueno de vez en cuando encontrar a alguien así en este lugar.

- No te preocupes. - Le respondí mientras me sentaba a la mesa para devorar aquel (seguramente) exquisito desayuno.

En unos tres minutos me encontraba sentado, en la misma silla de todos los días, ya se me hacia aburrido recorrer con la mirada el arte de esta habitación pero ya que; nuestra recepción tenia las paredes blancas, algunos de mis artísticos cuadros se encontraban colgados, dos ventanales; uno de cada lado de la puerta, igualmente de vidrio, en estos había algunos finos detalles en negro y bordo, todo estaba colocado a la perfección, sobre mi escritorio yacía un hermoso letrero echo por mi y Konan que decía muy en claro "Akatsuki" en negro con algunos detalles bordo, este es el nombre de nuestra posada, soy un artista y Konan, bueno, creo que es lo mas cercano a una artista entre todos lo vagos que viven/trabajan aquí con migo, bueno, si soy un artista, se preguntaran por que no estoy en una galería, estudiando o algo así, bueno, la cosa es que, es cierto, me considero un artista y me gustaría ser reconocido pero un día mi buen amigo Pain, me suplico (Cosa rara que él hiciera eso) que lo ayudara a remodelar este lugar, al fin y al cabo lo termine ayudando con mis otros compañeros, Konan y yo (Que prácticamente lo hicimos todo) dejamos presentable este lugar, no suelo ser muy apegado a las cosas pero, termine encariñandome con este lugar y cuando me había dado cuenta el pelinaranja ya me había ubicado como recepcionista, la verdad nunca me molesto, me es o era divertido pero, la rutina ya comienza a hacerse aburrida y es que ya no soporto esta vida que no es digna de un artista como yo pues,..

La campanita de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a tintinear (cosa que era poco usual, ya que nadie venia tan temprano, bueno ya que nadie venia nunca). En fin, era de esperarse que tenia que ser él (uno de los mas insoportables de nuestros inquilinos), se aproximo a mi escritorio.

- Oye, ya que no tienes mucho trabajo por aquí, ¿No quieres darte una vuelta por la orilla? -Resoplo el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en mi escritorio.

Uchiha Itachi, maldije para mis adentros, este estaba con su traje de baño, su torso desnudo y llevaba bajo su brazo aquella asidua tabla de Surf; Itachi se queda en nuestra agradable posada desde hace mas de quince días, es un surfista (muy bueno debo admitir) pero, parece no comprender que yo no busco nada con él, ni voy a buscar algún día, tengo que admitirlo es bastante apuesto, su cuerpo es bastante _provocador_ pero, no es mi tipo, ¿como saber cual era mi tipo? No tiene importancia, nunca me enamore (tengo la esperanza de que algún día pase), solo se que tengo una inusual atracción física hacia los hombres, ya que las mujeres no me llaman ni la mas mínima atención, pero en fin, ese era otro tema.

En mis labios se formo una sonrisa, algo nerviosa, mire al pelinegro en busca de las palabras para hacerle entender de que no me interesaba; sin herir sus sentimientos (dudo que pudiera deshacerme de aquel orgullo con tanta facilidad) y claro intentando no perder ningún cliente por mi falta de tacto.

Entonces me salvo la campana, literalmente. Esta tintineo haciendo que mi cabeza ladeara desde el rostro del pelinegro hasta la puerta, logre divisar a un joven pelirrojo (tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo) que venia hacia mi, no pude evitar quedar embelesado ante su presencia; primero, aquellos risos carmesí me dejaban sin aliento, estaban desordenados pero sin perder aquel perfecto equilibrio, su rostro, tenia un semblante bastante interesante ya que parecía no demostrar expresión alguna pero, de alguna forma; encantador, sin mencionar que tenia unas pequeñas manchas de colores en su rostro que parecía ser tiza, que lo hacían aun mas encantador e interesante, sus ojos color miel, como un mar de dulzura que se presentaba para deleitar mi alma, este tenia una sudadera blanca igual manchada con tiza y unos jeans rotos (No de esos que los compras así, realmente estaban rotos), con unas zapatillas negras, en su mano llevaba una gran maleta.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - Le pregunte con la mejor de mis sonrisas cuando llego hasta mi escritorio, el pelinegro lo miro con recelo, dejo escapar un bufido con desprecio en el y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, parecía molesto, mejor así.

- Si, ¿podría quedarle alguna habitación en disponibilidad por algunos días?

- ¡Claro, hum! Dígame, ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Akasuna no Sasori

Hice una pequeña anotación en mi cuaderno y me baje de mi silla para mostrarle su futura habitación.

- Por favor, sigame. - Le indique al pelirrojo con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas, no podía evitarlo, era bastante apuesto y su tan penetrante mirada que podía sentirla en mis espaldas, claro, solo la posaba en mi porque tenia que seguirme, no es como si creyera que fuera a mirarme o algo así, el silencio se apodero de nosotros mientras llegábamos hasta el final de uno de los pasillos.

- Aquí esta, la habitación nueve. - Manifesté mientras intentaba abrir la puerta en forma apresurada y nerviosa. Una vez que logre hacerlo estire la puerta y deje pasar primero al pelirrojo para que observara haber si le agradaba, dado a que esta posada es algo chica solo tiene diez habitaciones, no es como si las otras ocho anteriores a esta que le mostraba ahora estuvieran ocupadas, un simple impulso me llevo a esta, la habitación que yo mismo diseñe, sin ayuda de nadie, llevando acabo cada detalle.

Llegue a notar como este tenia sus ojos algo mas grandes que naturalmente, parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a su mirada inexpresiva, tal vez la habitación no le gustaba, tal vez no le agradaba como la había diseñado, no entiendo por que pero, una especie de dolor se centro en mi estomago, el pelirrojo abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo pero, no lo deje.

- Disculpe, si no le agrada mucho la habitación, puedo buscarle otra, todas están decoradas en forma distinta. - Musite esperando que este no se retirara diciendo que odiaba el estilo de la posada y buscaría otra, el dolor de mi estomago creció, podría haber pensado que había sido el desayuno, tal vez por comerlo tan rápido, no lo sé.

- No gracias, enrealidad, me agrada esta habitacion.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y una especie de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al ver como los labios de aquel pelirrojo se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. ¿En serio te agrado? Genial, pensé. Sin saber por que no podía evitar sentirme feliz, inconscientemente dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios con la cual tu pareces haber quedado algo sorprendido.

El pelirrojo dejo sus maletas en el suelo y volvió su mirada hacia mi nuevamente. Me sonroje, me le había quedado mirando todo ese tiempo.

- Hum, disculpe, por favor llámeme si precisa algo. - Dije a prisa y cerré su puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Comportándome de esa manera, este debía haber pensado que soy un rarito.

Volví a mi puesto lo mas rápido que pude y sin que llegase a darme cuenta comencé un pequeño dibujo a un lado de mi hoja de trabajo; un escorpión, no es lo que están pensando, no es como si lo dibujara por aquel pelirrojo, simplemente se me dio la gana dibujar uno, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Aunque, simplemente no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza; su rojizo cabello, sus acaramelados ojos y sin duda, aquella sonrisa que me dedico, era demasiado hermosa, una obra de arte sin duda.

Un pequeño chillido logro hacerme desviar la mirada hasta el teléfono, este sonaba persistente, sentí fatiga con el solo echo de pensar que era el pelinegro pidiendo servicio al cuarto solo como escusa para que yo fuera hasta su cuarto, desganado, levante el teléfono y lo lleve hasta mi oído.

- ¿Si, puedo ayudarlo en algo, hum? - Pregunte intentando sonar atento.

- Si, me preguntaba si podían traerme algo de té verde.

Aquella melodiosa voz, sin duda se trataba del pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro, en seguida se lo llevo, hum!

- Gracias.. - Musito este desde la otra linea y colgó, marque el numero de la cocina, sonó un par de veces y Kisame respondió.

- Hey Kisame, un té verde. - Ordene.

Este supongo que asintió ya que no emitió ningún sonido y colgó, pegue un salto de mi silla y me dirigí a la cocina con suma energía para entregarle su té al pelirrojo muy emocionado.

Tarareaba una canción mientras iba llegando a la cocina, el peliazul me dirigió una sonrisa, este ya tenia la bandejita con té y unos dulces preparados en la barra para que lo llevara. Tome con cuidado la bandeja, recordando las incontables veces que había caído al piso rompiendo la vajilla y arruinando todos los alimentos, sonreí en forma nerviosa, odiaba cuando Hidan se tomaba un "descanso" por no decir que se iba a hacer cosas raras con el avaro de Kakuzu y me tocaba a mi hacer de mesero, ese era su trabajo, aunque por primera vez, me sentía feliz de tener que hacerlo, después de todo le llevaría té al pelirrojo. Espera, ¿Me agradaba la idea? Tal vez un poco... Ya que, toque la puerta en espera de una respuesta de parte de nuestro huésped.

- ¡Un segundo! - Exclamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta y al instante la puerta se abrió, el pelirrojo me miro directo a mis azulados ojos en busca de una reacción, me sonreí y estaba a punto de entregarle su te cuando note que tenia una toalla en sus manos, cierto, no estaba como antes, ahora su cara estaba limpia y tenia un pantalón de vestir beige con una camisa blanca, parecía que saldría pronto, parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que había entrado hoy, cada vez me parecía mas interesante este tipo, tenia ansias por conocerlo pero, por que el querría compartir su vida con el recepcionista de su posada, en fin, este me abrió paso para que dejara el té en una mesa, yo igual que la persona mas inútil sobre la fas del planeta, enrede mis pies y casi derramo todo, si no fuera por él que dejo caer su toalla y me sostuvo de mis caderas con un de sus brazos y con el otro, ayudo a sostener la bandeja con la comida, suspire aliviado, entonces le di una mirada a la situación, nuestras ropas se rosaban y estábamos recargados en la puerta que chocaba con un mueble, sentí el calor de mi rostro y rápidamente me pare en forma correcta, el pelirrojo me soltó poco a poco y se agacho a juntar su toalla.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Me disculpe avergonzado, nunca había servido para estas cosas, maldito Hidan.

- No se preocupe. - Me respondió curvando sus labios en una de esas bellas sonrisas de nuevo.

Sonreí nervioso y deje su té y dulces, en una pequeña mesita de té.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido - Dije con una reverencia y me dirigí nuevamente hasta la puerta pero, algo me detuvo. - Por cierto, me alegro mucho de que la habitación allá sido de su agrado.

Me volví en dirección a la puerta y me aleje de su habitación.

Genial, hiciste el ridículo, Deidara, te felicito. Me dije a mi mismo enojado, camine hasta mi puesto de nuevo.


	2. Algo

**Wolas! d(OwO)b /**

**Al fin se me ocurrió algo ^^u**

**Espero poder terminar este fic antes de empezar la **** escuela, por Jashin-sama este año tendré casi nueve horas diarias T_T Moriré.**

**Hidan: ... El capitulo ...**

**Bueno, intentare apresurarme a la conti :3**

**Hidan: ¡EL MALDITO CAPITULO! ¬_¬'**

**Hai, hai, que lo disfruten =w=**

* * *

><p><strong>La posada Akatsuki<strong>

Capitulo 2 - Algo

Me aburría, de por si ya estaba cansado y enojado (¿Por qué tenia que hacer el ridículo? Y ¿Por qué me importaba tanto hacerlo?), necesitaba relajarme, maldición, diez minutos y podre largarme de aquí. Sasori debe haber pensado que soy un inútil, me levante de mi silla y camine al baño para lavarme la cara y acomodarme un poco el cabello, de pronto me entraron ganas de esculpir algo, pintar o tal vez tocar algún instrumento, es extraño, hace mucho que no siento esto,.. ¡ Inspiración! Genial, entonces iré allí. Mire la hora, ya se había pasado mi turno, me dirigí a mi habitación emocionado, me cambiaría de ropa y me iría.

Hoy algo había cambiado, ¿Seria Itachi? Que parece que por fin hoy se rindió por obtener mi atención. Lo que fuese, es genial.

**Sasori;**

_"Que adorable chico"_ pensé otra vez al ver como el rubio salia avergonzado de mi cuarto, revolví mi rojizo cabello, estaba en mi nuevo cuarto, el cual me fascinaba por el estilo tan artístico que tenia, lo que mas me gustaban eran los cuadros, aves, eran aves que volaban libremente, me pregunto si tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo, tenia talento y por lo visto no había sido descubierto aún, "_Deidara_" leí de nuevo debajo de aquella paloma blanca, aunque,.. Las fechas de los cuadros son de hace como tres años atrás.. Podría preguntárselo cuando vuelva a aquel rubio, ese chico, no se que tenga pero, me llama la atención, sus cristalinos ojos azules, su dorado cabello que cae como una cortina sobre sus hombros, su rostro tan angelical, inocente, ya no existen muchas personas como él, termine el té que este me había traído y cogí unos dulces para el camino. Le eche una ultima mirada a aquella ave, sin duda le preguntaría, tome mi portafolios y salí de mi habitación.

Al llegar a la recepción, me extraño, no estaba aquel rubio, esta bien, le preguntaré a la vuelta, ademas tengo que pagarle, creo que se disculpo tantas veces que olvido decirme sobre los pagos, que gracioso, normalmente las personas como él suelen desesperarme con sus descuidos y equivocaciones, aunque él me pareció simpático de cierta forma, tal vez fue aquella inusual sonrisa; esta llena de bondad, sonreí divertido, creo que hoy es el primer día que sonrió de verdad desde aquella fría noche..

Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, un día lluvioso se dirigían a hacer su trabajo en otra ciudad, había una niebla muy densa y tormenta eléctrica, recuerdo que no quería que se fuesen pero, no me hicieron caso. Murieron cuando sus ruedas se resbalaron y chocaron contra un camión de carga, es triste pensar que me quede sin padres desde tan pequeño, aunque mi abuela mi cuido hasta que pude hacerlo yo mismo, ella es muy dulce, pensar que aún se preocupa por mi cuando soy yo el que debo preocuparme por ella..

Suspire fatigado, no tenia ganas de encontrarme con uno de mis agentes (Nuevo, por cierto), con tantas cosas así, suelo olvidarme de que trabajo, en que trabajo y por que lo hago. Soy el dueño de un reconocido museo de arte pero, estoy tan ocupado que olvide, por que funde ese museo, me encanta el arte, antes por lo menos solía pintar uno que otro cuadro, ahora estoy tan ocupado que casi nunca lo hago, mas bien casi nunca se me da mucho la gana, creo lo hago por pura obligación, antes siempre terminaba escapándome de mi trabajo para hacerlo, ahora solo lo hago cuando me piden específicamente que pinte algo, que triste y penoso, nunca les había prestado atención a la gente que te dice "Nunca conviertas tu pasión en tu trabajo, mataras el gusto.", parece que era cierto.

Un horrible ruido comenzó a sonar, mi celular, le eche una ojeada a la pantalla, maldición, acaricie el icono verde y me coloque el "manos libres" en mi oreja.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Pregunte fastidiado

- Solamente quería recordarte que tienes que encontrarte con Uchiha en el Café Izumi.

- Lo sé. - Dije y corte, maldito Orochimaru, que fastidio, llamar cada quince minutos.

Me pare enfrente de aquellas puertas de vidrio y espere que se separaran para pasar, estas se abrieron inmediatamente. Recorrí el camino hasta la barra y pedí un café express, no parecía haber llegado aún, por dios, como odio que no pueda ser puntual.

Logre divisar al apresurado pelinegro que corría a mas no poder cruzando la calle, tiene unos veintiún años. Es bastante joven para trabajar con migo pero, es un buen chico.

Entro al café casi derribando la puerta y corrió rápidamente hacia mi, yo le mire indiferente.

- ¡Señor Sasori, perdone la tardanza! - Dijo este que empezó a jadear enfrente mio, le di un sorbo a mi café.

- Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar. - Le reproche, aún tenia mucho que aprender.

- ¡Lo siento! Mi vuelo se retraso.

- Si, si, como digas. ¿A que rayos viniste al fin y al cabo?

- Tengo adelantos de algunas obras y noticias. - Me informo este, me encamine a una mesa, Tobi me siguió con una carpeta bordo bajo su brazo, pensar que era lo único que traía, que chico mas desorganizado.

Se sentó enfrente mio y me paso la carpeta, le eche una ojeada, nada me pareció muy interesante, solo personas sin pasión que no mandan sus trabajos sin antes revisarlos minuciosamente y estropearlos poco a poco con la "perfección", igual que los fotógrafos, arruinan el arte de detener el tiempo en un papel con todos sus "efectos" y "poses" siempre creí que eso dependía de la naturalidad con la que sacabas la foto, algo espontaneo, eso es hermoso.

- Bien, vuelve a Suna y dile a Orochimaru que me tomare un mes aquí, recuerden que son vacaciones así que no quiero que me llamen, ni molesten. ¿Entendido?

El pelinegro que tenia la personalidad de un niño sonrió abiertamente y se paro firme ante mi.

- Si, señor. - Respondió a estilo militar y salio disparado mientras se despedía de mi agitando su mano, le eche otro sorbo a mi café.

No me interesaba lo que pasara allá, quería buscarle algo interesante a mi vida, un poco mas de inspiración tal vez, algo emocionante y que mejor lugar que la pequeña ciudad Naomi, la ciudad de la belleza y arte.

Camine por cuadras sin rumbo, este lugar es maravilloso, muy bello, el día que llegue conocí un lugar muy interesante.. ¡Eso es! Ire allá. Recorri la mitad de la ciudad a pie hasta llegar a la playa.

Al volver a la posada, para mi sorpresa en la recepción había una pálida mujer peliazul, bastante entretenida con una revista entre sus dedos, ¿Qué se habría echo el rubio?

Me cambie de ropas, me puse mi sudadera blanca, unos jeans grises rotos y zapatillas negras.

Me encamine afuera con un paquete de tizas. Al llegar al "Patio de los artistas" (Todos eran artistas callejeros) o por lo menos así era como lo llamaban, me busque un buen lugar y comencé uno de mis murales a tiza (La vez anterior que estuve acá, no me había salido nada bueno y lo único que había logrado era mancharme con tiza, pero esta vez tenia ánimos para crear algo maravilloso, me pregunto por que..), en _El patio de los artistas _había de todo un poco; músicos (cantantes, bailarines,etc.), los pintores(Había varios murales a tiza o aerosol), un par de poetas que recitaban poesía en algún que otro rincón (Siendo poco escuchados, ya que no había mucho "silencio" que digamos) y unos escultores que tenían exposiciones con manualidades (De arcilla y madera), comencé por dibujar un escorpión; estaba a la luz de la luna en un pequeño montículo de arena y alrededor estaba inundado por el agua.

Llegue a notar que el sol había empezado a esconderse, no se lograba escuchar ni un solo ruido en todo el lugar, todos parecían haberse ido a cenar, termine los últimos toques de luz y me levante de sobre mis rodillas para dirigirme a la posada, tenían cocina así que comería allá, di una ultima mirada al crepúsculo de esta tarde que terminaba, era bastante hermoso, siempre me gusto mirarlos, pues cada uno es diferente, la manera en que el color rojizo se mezclaba con la luz del sol y el celeste del cielo, creando un anaranjado y por otro lado un templado lila, la consistencia del cielo teñido de aquello hermosos colores, acompañado de unas finas nubes que se tornaban de color celeste claro y lila, siempre me fascino aquella belleza.

Di media vuelta para volverme a la posada, entonces comencé a escuchar algo a lo lejos..

- ¿Un violín? - Pensé en voz alta.

Una melancólica melodía se escuchaba desde casi el final del patio, me dirigí a donde podía sentir mas fuerte aquel dulce sonido, llegue a divisar un joven encapuchado dándome la espalda con un violín en mano, recitaba una triste melodía que hacia que recordara melancólicamente los momentos con mis padres antes de que estos murieran, permanecí callado un tiempo escuchando con atención cada nota, este estaba dado vuelta, vestía una sudadera con capucha negra y unos jeans azul oscuro, con unas zapatillas azules. Estaba arriba de una especie de escenario, me intrigaba ver el rostro de quien tocaba aquella dulce melodía, esta termino.

Aplaudí un poco, nunca había escuchado algo tan bello (O por lo menos no que lo recuerde), el chico se dio vuelta casi desesperado por saber de donde provenían aquellos entusiastas aplausos, sonreí, el rubio con las mejillas teñidas color carmesí me miro avergonzado, sonrió torpemente, intento dar un paso, parecía que hubiese querido venir a saludarme, él, como era ya su costumbre, tropezó con sus pies y callo escaleras abajo, no pude evitar reír.

- Owwwww~ - Gimió adolorido el rubio mientras se frotaba el trasero, se levanto ahora mas rojo que un tomate, yo no podía parar de reír, parecía que le gustaba humillarse enfrente de mi.

- ¡Y tú de que te ríes, hum! - Me grito enfadado y avergonzado, intente dejar de reír pero solo pude reír más fuerte, era sin duda adorable como aquel ojiazul siempre se humillaba frente a mi, ya había olvidado la ultima vez había reído tanto.

- Lo.. siento.. Lo siento.. - Le pedí entre risas mientras intentaba calmarme, este me miro indignado y luego miro su violín, gracias a dios no lo había roto, me calme un poco.

- ¿Terminaste? - Pregunto levantando una ceja el rubio.

- Si, lo siento, ¿estas bien? - Sonreí burlonamente, no podía evitarlo.

- Si, gracias por preguntar. Soy Deidara. - Dijo y me extendió su mano en un saludo.

Acepte el saludo.

- Sasori, aunque ya lo sabes ¿No?

Este sonrío.

- Hum, mucho gusto. ¿Eres artista?

- ¿Yo? Ah, sí.

Recordé el nombre de los cuadros de mi cuarto.

- ¿Eterno o efímero? - Pregunto este mirándome serio, bastante directo el niño. Entendí su pregunta al instante.

- El arte es eterno, pues perdurara con nosotros para siempre.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tu que opinas? Mocoso.

Este solo frunció aún mas el entre cejo.

- El arte es efímero, como cada nota de mi violín que aparece y se desvanece en tan solo segundos, como una explosión.

Chasquee la lengua, la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con un crió como él.

- Dime Deidara, ¿Cual es tu representación artística favorita?

Terminamos cenando juntos (No pregunten como, de alguna forma termine invitándole para charlar más a gusto), el niño era bastante interesante, simpático, agradable y tierno (Por no decir gracioso y desesperante).

- Sasori - Musito el rubio que caminaba a mi lado.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No te parece hermoso?

Pose mi mirada hacia él que miraba el cielo, no se podía ver nada, se había nublado y parecía estar por caer una terrible tormenta.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿El cielo?

- Hum.

- No me agrada mucho cuando el clima esta así, me parece mas hermoso cuando se pueden ver las estrellas y la luna.

Sonreí, el también lo hizo.

- Hum.. Pero si lo miras ahora, este te da un aire melancólico y mas cuando "llora".

El chico sonrío en forma torpe, se llegaba a divisar la posada por una pequeña luz que salia de ella.

- Es verdad pero,.. La verdad es que me trae unos malos recuerdos el tiempo así.

El rubio me miro intrigado, pareció que estuvo apunto de preguntarme "¿Cómo cuales?" pero se callo en el ultimo instante, como si hubiera entendido que era algo muy personal, aunque yo tenia la culpa por mencionarlo.

Caminamos otro rato diciendo bobadas, ahora estoy en mi cuarto pero, por alguna razón no logro quitármelo de mi mente, ese niño, tan inocente, tan frágil y su rostro angelical, como si fuese un muñequito de porcelana, lo que mas le gustaba a Dei era esculpir, tiene talento, no puedo negarlo, lo que mas me molesta y fascina es su forma tan firme de ser, era tan terco con respecto a sus opiniones, nos pasamos la mitad de la cena discutiendo, me encanto; por que no cambiaría su opinión por nada en el mundo, no se dejo convencer de nada, su opinión era como el ultimo veredicto de un juez, era final y por mas que quisieras nunca lo cambiarías, aveces coincidíamos y otras no pero, eso era lo divertido ¿no?

Le tome bastante cariño para ser que lo conocí hoy pero, algo anda mal, este sentimiento no es el que yo esperaba, algo no esta bien acá, no es como cualquiera de mis compañeros, como Orochimaru, no.. Esto es otra cosa y este "algo" es lo que me hacia falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo se que Dei era el narrador oficial pero se me ocurrió usar un poco a Saso, espero no les moleste n-n<strong>

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor :3**

**Matta~ne**


	3. Pesadilla

**¡Ossu! (OwO)/**

**Perdón si tarde, no se me ocurría nada bueno.. Ademas me distraje con un poco de manga que me dejo mi Sempai xD**

**Por cierto, como Itachi estaba muy OoC lo volví a la normalidad o hice un intento xD!**

**Espero les guste el cap :3**

**Dejen sus Reviews o Jashin los castigara ! Muahahaha ! 3:D**

**Hidan: Esta esta mas loca que yo.. ._.U Disfruten el cap malditos ^_^**

**Matta~ne (=w=)/**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>**

Capitulo 3 - Pesadilla

_Sonreía__, estaba feliz, charlaba con papá y mi hermano mientras viajábamos en auto por la ruta, tenia una coleta alta que me sujetaba todo el cabello, solo unos molestos pelos dorados mas cortos molestaban en mi sien, casi llegando a mis azulados ojos, llovía cada vez mas fuerte y el camino estaba resbaloso, me enoje con Nii-san por que decía que me confundirían con una chica, me acomode en el asiento de atrás que estaba solo a mi disposición y me abroche el cinturón de seguridad, mi hermano iba en el asiento del acompañante conversando con mi padre. La lluvia era persistente, mi padre manejaba con dificultad, solo fue una curva y el estruendo de aquel horrible relámpago._

Me senté de golpe en mi cama; estaba sudando frió, me abrace a mis rodillas algo aterrado, mire por la ventana una cascada de agua caía, me levante para dirigirme al baño de mi dormitorio, me lave la cara; sentí mi arrugada piel bajo la palma de mi mano izquierda, me mire al espejo para asegurándome de que mi mechón de cabello rubio cubriera aquella parte de mi rostro. Camine de nuevo hasta mi cama, me acosté con la ilusión de volver a dormir, mire mi mesa de luz en un intento de averiguar que hora era, recordé que en la mañana había destruido aquella porquería de despertador.

Me levante fastidiado por no poder conciliar el sueño, maldita pesadilla, maldita lluvia, odio cuando hay una maldita tormenta eléctrica. Busque mi celular entre mi ropa, abrí la tapita para ver la hora ¿Las cinco de la mañana? Lo mejor seria que baje, tome algo y espere que sean las siete para trabajar.

Comencé a vestirme.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, llegue hasta la oscura cocina, abrí la heladera, un resplandor amarillo salio de esta, tome un refresco de soda.

Camine hasta la sala donde me desplome en el sillón negro de cuero de Pain, prendí el televisor para buscar una película o algo, no hay nada.. Le di un sorbo a mi soda y mire el techo aburrido, estaba cansado, malditas pesadillas, en días como estos nunca puedo conciliar el sueño.

Sentí como alguien se sentava en el sillon de alado. Me sente en el sillon como correepondia rapidamente y ladee mi cabeza con terror para ver de quien se trataba, si era Pain me mataria, tenia los pies ensima de su sillon finicimo italiano, me aterre aun mas cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

- ¿Y-Yo? E-Es que.. - Empece a revolver mis dedos como un idiota, el pelinegro bufo.

- Deja, no me importa. - Musito él y volvió su mirada al libro que tenia en sus manos, volví a acostarme como estaba antes, suspire. ¿En serio es Itachi?, no pareciera que fuese él, lo mire por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Este levanto a su mirada hacia mi.

- ¿Qué?

Me sonroje.

- N-Nada, hum.

Hubo silencio total, me pesaban los parpados. Ahora entiendo por que Itachi tiene esas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se levanta así de temprano y se acuesta tardísimo (Según me a dicho Konan). Debería hablar de algo..

- Itachi - Susurre

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Te levantas así de temprano todos los días o es que no puedes dormir?

- Tsk.. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano por las olas pero, hoy no planeaba despertarme a estas horas.

Hubo otro largo silencio, Itachi cerro su libro y me miro intrigado.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Hum?

Bufó

- ¿Por qué estas a estas horas por acá?

- Hum.. No me gusta cuando hay tormenta eléctrica, nunca puedo dormir - Dije con una sonrisa estúpida, no entiendo, Itachi esta demasiado raro.

- ¿Qué, tienes miedo o algo así?

- Algo así..

_Todo estaba oscuro, "¿Estas bien?" me preguntaron, supongo que abrí los ojos, después de todo veía, estaba a un costado de la ruta, nuestro auto estaba volcado a un lado, un hombre de unos 35 años me miraba preocupado, su rostro estaba algo borroso, me decía algo pero no le entendía, tenia un horrible dolor en mi rostro, sentía como la sangre corría por el, él me sonrió débilmente, creo que dijo que la ambulancia llegaría pronto o algo así, se levanto de alado mio y camino hacia otro auto que estaba parado del otro lado de la ruta, allí estaba una mujer buscando algo, saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, vi vagamente como un camión se acercaba, quise gritar, juro que quise pero, ese grito se ahogo en mi garganta junto con la sangre que llegue a escupir cuando vi como el camión chocaba contra ellos, había sangre por todos lados, todo volvió a oscurecerse.. "Dei, dei.." Esa voz.. Yo la conozco.._

- ¡Dei!

Entre abrí y cerré mis ojos unas veces.. ¿Konan?

- ¿Qué~? - Pregunte algo dormido mientras me sentaba sobre el sillón, no recordaba haberme dormido, y mucho menos haberme tapado con una manta.

- ¡Cómo que, "qué"? - Grito enfada la peli azul, me levante rápidamente antes de que Konan me matara.

- ¡Gomen, gomen! Me quede dormido..

Sonreí en un intento de que no me gritara demasiado.

La peliazul no dijo nada, solo puso cara de espanto ¿Que ra..?

Desesperado me tantee la cara, estaba completamente despeinado, no estaba tapándome con mi mechón rubio..

Corrí a mi habitación junto con aquella manta, escuche como vagamente Konan me llamo, le reste importancia.

Al entrar, fui hasta el baño y me lave la cara, abrí la ducha y busque algo de ropa, me di un baño rápido, me cambie, peine y comencé a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina. Comencé a escuchar los gritos de Kakuzu y Hidan.

- ¡Ossu!

- Dei-chan, madrugaste. - Hizo notar el peliazul mientras servia mi desayuno, Konan estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo algo de arroz, me miraba algo desolada, el peliblanco y el morocho que peleaban por unos panques ni cuenta se dieron de mi llegada.

Reí nervioso

- Algo así..

Me senté a la mesa, el pelinaranja entro sin decir nada y se sentó alado de su novia.

- Buenos días amor - Dijo dándole un beso casi inexistente en sus labios, la peliazul volvió su mirada hacia él.

- Si.. Buenos días.

- Buenas, Deidara.

- ¡Hum! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. - Me respondió con una sonrisa. Volvió su mirada a la peliazul, que ahora me miraba hipnotizada.

Comí lo mas rápido que pude y corrí a mi escritorio.

...

- Deidara.

Mire al pelinaranja justo a sus ojos, parecía algo preocupado e incomodo.

- ¿Hum?

- Konan me dijo,.. Que vio "eso"..

Suspire

- Si, en un descuido mio.

- No es como si tuvieras que ocultarlo.

- Lo sé, ¿Es todo lo que tenias que decirme? Tengo algo importante que hacer. - Me levante de mi silla para desaparecer de la habitación de este. El suspiro con pesadez.

- Si Dei, es todo.

Camine hasta mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me tire sobre mi cama, "Tengo algo importante que hacer", ojala fuera cierto, estoy tan aburrido, podría visitar a Sasori.. No, creerá que soy molesto ademas, ¿Qué soy yo para el? ¿El recepcionista, un compañero, un desconocido? Ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a ir a molestarlo, supongo pero.. ¿Quiero verlo? Fue interesante pasar el tiempo con él.. ¿Interesante?.. No.. Más que eso..

Un ruido surgió de mi estomago,.. Tengo hambre..

Me levante para dirigirme a la cocina, llegue a ver aquella frazada que me había abrigado en la noche.. ¿De donde salio eso? Tengo que devolverla.. La tome y mire en la etiqueta para ver a que habitación pertenecía.

¿La habitación uno?

Salí de mi pieza y me dirigí a la recepción, la verdad es que no tenia mucha emoción por ver a Konan de nuevo, pero quería estar seguro.

- ¡Konan! - Le grite mientras me acercaba a ella con la manta en mis brazos, ella intento sonreír.

- Dei, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me dices quien se hospeda en la habitación uno? - Sonreí - Tengo que devolverle esto. - Le aclare mientras levantaba la manta.

- Claro, veamos.. - Empezó a inspeccionar la lista - Uchiha Itachi. - Dijo al fin.

Lo supuse, bueno, tengo que darle esto.

- Gracias, iré a devolvérsela. - Di media vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación del Uchiha.

- ¡Dei! - Exclamo por detrás mio la peliazul.

- ¿Hum?

- Perdón por lo de hoy a la mañana, no debí..

- No importa, fue culpa mía pero, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, hum.

La ojiazul me miro sorprendida un rato y sonrió.

- Esta bien.

Se que puedo confiar en que ella no lo contara, Pain es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque aveces seamos tan fríos entre nosotros, nos tratamos así por que nos tenemos cariño y nos preocupamos, Konan es su novia desde hace años y me llevo muy bien con ella, es una muy buena amiga, le dijo a él por que se preocupo por mi, no creo que ella intentara perjudicarme.

Toque la puerta y espere que contestara.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunto una voz ronca desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Hum, soy Deidara, vine a.. - No termine la frase, ya había abierto la puerta.

- Pasa. - Dijo este mientras se daba media vuelta. Entre cerrando la puerta por detrás mio. Itachi sin duda estaba raro.. ¿ Estará enojado por algo?

- Hum.. Vine a devolverte esto.. - Dije haciendo una reverencia mientras le entregaba la manta, este la tomo sin interés y la arrojo a su cama. - Tu fuiste el que me arropo esta mañana ¿no? - Un ligero sonrojo se poso en mis mejillas.

- ¿Quién más? - Pregunto irónico sentado en su cama con un libro entre sus dedos, el mismo que el de la madrugada, creo, ni siquiera levanto su vista hacia mi.

- Gracias, hum.. Yo.. Ya me voy..

Sin duda era extraño, ni en todos los días que se había quedado aquí me había tratado así.. Tome la perilla de la puerta para salir de este ambiente tan incomodo, pero algo me detuvo. ¿Itachi? ¿ Cuándo se había acercado tanto a mi? Escuche la traba de la puerta, mire aquellos ojos color carmesí, él sonreía como un maniático, ¿Qué rayos esta pensando?

- Dei.. ¿De chico no te enseñaron a no meterte en la casa de extraños? Que inocente eres.. - Paso su rojiza y fina lengua por sus labios.

Bien, me estaba asustando pero, no tenia que mostrárselo.

- ¿Qué... Qué quieres?

Intente parecer firme, no hubo buenos resultados.. Una blanca sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios se acerco hasta mi oreja, me tenia completamente acorralado contra la puerta y sus brazos hacían de barrotes a cada lado.

- A ti.

**Sasori;**

_Jugaba con mis amigos, me la pasaba realmente bien, sonreía, siempre estaba sonriendo. Mi abuela llego por mi, corrí hacia ella, me miro con.. ¿Lastima? Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y a tornarse color gris. "Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con ese niño?" "Los cuerpos quedaron tan destrozados que no podemos velarlos como debe ser" "Pobre pequeño, ¿ Estará bien?" Voces.. Todo quedo en la oscuridad, logre divisar a papá y mamá.. Corría tras ellos pero no conseguía alcanzarlos.. Gritaba, no parecían escucharme.. ¿Por que? ¿Por que me dejan? "Sasori no puedes seguir negandolo ¡Ellos murieron!"_

Me senté en mi cama algo agitado, por esto odio los días de tormenta. Me frote la sien y mire el reloj en mi mesa de luz.. ¿Las nueve de la mañana?

Bien, supongo que desayunare.

Me dirigí al baño con una muda de ropa, me bañare y bajare a la cafetería.

...

Mire por la ventana aún llovía pero supongo que no tanto como en la noche, le di un sorbo a mi café, ¿Qué estará haciendo ese mocoso? Que más da, tendré que entretenerme sin él hoy, si lo molesto seguido malinterpretara mis intenciones.. ¿Intenciones..? ¿Qué es lo que busco con él..?


	4. Miserable

**¡GOMEEE~N! T-T**

**Me entretuve con otro fic y no se me ocurría nada decente, entonces tarde D:**

**Lo siento mucho :C**

**Hidan: Amhh.. Lo de la chica esa.. =_=U**

**Ah! Si, a la que comento con el nombre "sasodei" y me pidió que leyera su historia, no la encontré y si puedes publicar la historia siempre y cuando pongas mis derechos como autora ^^U Luego si puedes pasame el link de la historia que decías, la leeré gustosa nwn**

**Bueno y sin mas preámbulos, The history xDD**

**P.D. Intentare subirles el próximo cap este fin de semana, Matta~ne (=W=) /**

**P.D.2. Siento que sea algo corto u.u**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>**

Capitulo 4 - Miserable

_DEIDARA PO 'V_

Sentí una vez mas correr la sangre por mis muslos, parece que desperté, fue buena idea golpear mi cabeza contra ese mueble para dejar de presenciar lo divertido que estaba el pelinegro con mi cuerpo, pero parece que no duro mucho aquella falta de conciencia, me sentí azotado nuevamente contra el respaldo de aquella fría cama, volví mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme aquella repugnante cara de goce y aquellos desorbitados ojos carmesí, por alguna extraña razón ya no siento nada, ¿Qué por que no grito? Lo haría de no tener esta maldita mordaza entre mis dientes, gemí, el dolor regreso. Sentí un ultimo azote con mayor fuerza que los anteriores para luego experimentar -no por primera y supongo que tampoco ultima vez- la sensación de aquel tibio fluido blanco chocando contra mi piel, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, no había notado el que estaba jadeando, supongo que no quería pensarlo demasiado, intente normalizar mi respiración, mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, ¿Por el dolor? No, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a el. Definitivamente lo odiaba, odiaba que fuera este idiota el que estuviera teniendo sexo con migo todos los días, que fuera él el que me enseñara todas estas ahora malditas sensaciones, por que no es como si mi cuerpo no le correspondiera, no es como si mis malditas hormonas se quedaran tranquilas a las acciones de este maldito depravado, no, incluso mi cuerpo no estaba de mi lado, me preguntaría nuevamente "¿Por qué yo?", pero siempre recibiría la misma respuesta, por vivir en este mundo, por ser un idiota, "por no hacerlo por las buenas" como dijo al principio el maldito Uchiha, pero por alguna extraña razón en estos tres días, de puro sufrimiento, en lo único que se me ha ocurrido pensar es en aquel pelirrojo, vaya que si habré tenido tiempo de examinar cosas minuciosamente, me pregunto de nuevo por que soy tan miserable como para que luego de enamorarme, experimentar mi primer amor y posiblemente el ultimo, "amor a primera vista" supongo que fue eso lo que sentí aquella vez.. Fui; se podría decir "secuestrado", -aunque sigo en el mismo lugar que donde vivo- y extrañamente nadie se ha dado cuenta… Si te fijas de otro punto de vista -el que yo hubiera usado hasta hace unos días- soy muy afortunado en sentir algo tan hermoso como el amor antes de pasar por esto, seguramente no saldré vivo de esta habitación. Sasori… Me pregunto que estarás haciendo.. ¿Te preocuparías por un extraño que encontraste en el parque?

Sentí como la puerta rechino para llegar a ver a alguien mas, por alguna razón se me permitía la vista, aunque hubiera agradecido que me libraran de cual sentido humano existiera. Un hombre corpulento vestido con una remera negra y jeans de raso de igual color, me observa, o eso creo, no puedo descifrarlo muy bien, pues tiene una extraña mascara naranja, me pregunto si también vendrá a abusar de mi…

_FIN DEIDARA PO 'V_

_SASORI PO 'V_

Presioné el maldito icono rojo al no obtener respuesta alguna, esto es me hace extraño, no va a trabajar, no responde mis llamados y en su habitación tampoco parece encontrarse.. Finalmente me decidí por preguntarle a la chica que esta en remplazo a él en la recepción, lo había decidido ayer, si hoy por la mañana no lograba localizarlo preguntaría con sus amigos, comenzaba a preocuparme aquel estúpido niño. Llegue a divisar aquel estúpido Surfista parado en la recepción, camine hacia ella y me apoye con sutileza en aquel fino mueble, el pelinegro me dirigió una repugnante sonrisa falsa yo lo miraba con recelo, ese maldito idiota, me da mala espina, aunque tal vez sea por que el solía intentar seducir a Deidara, claro, antes de que este desapareciera de mi vista.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - Escuche preguntar amablemente la peliazul, pero estaba demasiado concentrado como para responderle, no había podido evitar seguir con la mirada al maldito pelinegro que se había alejado con una ¿Soga? ¿Para qué rayos quiere una soga? Maldición, sentí una horrible punzada en el estomago, di media vuelta para intentar seguirle en un mero impulso. - ¿Señor? - Llegue a escuchar el musitar algo preocupado de la joven, me volví hacia ella.

- Lo siento, quería consultarle algo.. - Hice una corta pausa para tomar aire - Deidara, ¿Qué le ha pasado a él?

La chica pareció incomodarse por mi pregunta, puso una cara de indecisión y preocupación y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esta pareció asustarse cuando me vio mirarla tan fijamente, no le iba a permitir que me mintiera, y si me aún me miente, lo sabré.

- La verdad, no se lo que le sucedió. Creemos que se tomo unos días, tal vez para visitar a su hermana. - Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, intentando no hacer contacto visual. No mentía, realmente no sabia lo que le había pasado, pero esa historia no me va.

- Muchas gracias. - Dije y hice pie para retirarme.

Dejar que mis emociones me guíen, hace mucho que no lo hacia. Me preguntaría si estoy exagerando con la búsqueda de este niño aunque, tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal, y lamentablemente casi nunca me equivoco con esto.

Me frene enfrente de la habitación de aquel pelinegro y la mire indeciso, tocar o no tocar, ese es mi dilema.

_FIN SASORI PO 'V_

_DEIDARA PO 'V_

La soga se me hace algo apretada, tal vez me deje una marca, me plantee la situación en mi cabeza, posiblemente parecería que estoy atado a una ruleta como en esos juegos de azar, a excepción que sin ella. Sentí nuevamente el aquel cinto de cuero negro contra mi piel, cerré los ojos algo dolido para luego sentir correr la sangre por mi basto pecho.

- ¡Vamos, niño! ¡Dinos! - Pidió la ronca voz del enmascarado. Me permití mirarle con inmenso desprecio y resignación, a lo que este me azoto una vez más, esta vez en mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello ondulara, sentí como iba a perder la conciencia una vez más.

_Dei, Dei, aquella grabe voz me llamaba en son de auxilio quebrando un poco por el llanto, entre abrí y cerré mis ojos para ver el rostro de mi hermanita cubierto de lagrimas, esta se lanzo a i abrasándome, sentí un pequeño tirón en mi rostro, volví mi mano hasta el para sentir una especie de parche hecho de gasas en mi ojo izquierdo, intente hacer memoria pero todo se me hacia borroso, mire a mi abuelo que acompañaba a mi hermana, sonreía levemente al verme a salvo, le pedí a mi hermana que no parecía querer separarse de mi que me dijera que había pasado, ella me miro indecisa para luego ponerse a sollozar con dolor._

Sentí como la respiración de alguien chocaba contra mi rostro, abrí mis ojos para lo que el pareció sorprenderse y me miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué estaba observando? Dirigí mi mirada hasta sus ojos iguales de rojos como los del otro, para mi sorpresa este se había sacado aquella extraña mascara. Adivine que miraba mi ojo izquierdo, llegue a notar como sonrío levemente, sentí sus ásperos dedos posarse en aquella vieja cicatriz.

- Interesante.. - Musito el pelinegro antes de picarme con sus dedos mi ojo fuertemente, este empezó a sangrar, volví a mirarlo con desprecio, mientras sentía como una lagrima de sangre corría por mi mejilla.

- ¿Tanto quieres ese maldito dinero? - Pregunto entre dientes el pelinegro a lo que yo intente responderle, mis palabras chocaron contra aquella maldita mordaza para volverse a ahogar en mi garganta, este volvió a sonreír divertido para comenzar a desatar la mordaza, abrí mis ojos impresionado por la decisión de este, el pelilargo detrás de el pareció pensar lo mismo que yo. Aunque no gritaría, no lograría nada, las habitaciones están lo suficiente aisladas de la entrada como para que alguien llegara a oírme, era inútil. Este termino de retirarme la mordaza y me miro curioso. Pase mi lengua por mis labios para mirarlo con recelo, este sonrío a aquella muestra de energía.

- Habla. - Ordeno a tono firme.

Revolví en mi boca escupiendo un poco se sangre con saliva hacia mi derecha.

- Quiero agua. - Dije firmemente, a lo que el pelilargo frunció el ceño, el nuevo pareció divertirse con mi actitud.

- Tráele agua Itachi. - Ordeno este, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua para luego salir de la habitación en busca de ella.

- ¿Me dirás donde esta es dinero?

Desvíe mi mirada hacia la puerta para ver como el pelilargo fastidiado venia con un baso de agua, me permití sonreír levemente al ver como le molestaba al pelinegro que le dieran ordenes.

Luego de poder ingerir aquella dulce agua dirigí mi mirada hacia el que parecía ser mayor, del cual desconocía el nombre.

- ¿Y? - Pregunto este impaciente.

- ¿Qué quieren?

Deje de prestarle atención al Uchiha para enfocarme en el otro hombre, este pareció disgustarse por mi pregunta.

- Tu dinero, Iwa no Deidara.

- ¿Qué dinero? - Pregunte probando la paciencia de este.

El pelinegro sonrió como un maniático y comenzó a reír.

- Mira mocoso, conozco a tu familia, o ex familia debería decir. - Fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué rayos hiciste con la maldita herencia? - Levanto un poco la voz, lo que logro intimidarme un poco.

- No entiendo de que estas hablando, hum. - Mentí, parece que no saben el pequeño detalle de que le deje aquella herencia a mi hermana que aún sigue con vida.. Y no tengo la menor intención de que se enteren.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- Parece que aún no entiendes tu posición.. - Musito este que volvió a colocarme aquella repugnante mordaza.

Sentí nuevamente como este me azoto, entonces el pelilargo que se dedicaba a mirar giro su cabeza hacia la otra habitación desde donde se oía un frágil golpeteo en la puerta, le hizo señas al otro para que guardara silencio, el que se sentó en la cama algo aburrido. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de descansar pacíficamente, esto ya no tiene remedio.

- ¿Has visto a Deidara últimamente? - Se escucho suavemente desde la otra habitación. Esa voz, sin duda era él.


	5. Amar o Odiar

**OSSU! (=w=) /**

**Intente hacer este mas largo para compensar el anterior :3**

**Siento haber tardado, me estoy mudando ¬3¬ No tengo Internet T-T**

**Okey.. No molestare mas :3**

**Matta~ne (OwO) /**

La posada Akatsuki

Capitulo 5 - ¿Amar o Odiar?

_DEIDARA PO 'V_

- ¿Has visto a Deidara últimamente? - Se escucho suavemente desde la otra habitación. Esa voz, sin duda era él.

- Mmhhmhm - Quise pronunciar su nombre en auxilio, pero la mordaza me lo impidió. El pelinegro me miro desde la cama, ahora entretenido. Giro su cabeza hasta la puerta que daba a la otra habitación.

- Con que es tu amigo...

Vi como este se alejo, (con aquella maniática sonrisa surcando sus labios) hasta la otra habitación, _Sasori, ¿Qué van a hacerte?_

- ¿Quién eres tú? - La aguda voz del pelinegro retumbo en mis oídos.

_¡Maldición, tengo que hacer algo! _Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarme, solo llegue a divisar el mueble de la ropa, arriba de este había un florero sin agua con flores de papel; de Konan. _¡Eso es! _

- No creo que necesiten saberlo, ¿Saben algo sobre Deidara o no?

Comencé a moverme, la cuerda que sostenía mi brazo izquierdo pasaba por al lado de ese florero, tengo que advertirle a Sasori que algo anda mal.

La cuerda temblaba cerca de aquel florero de vidrio, pero no era suficiente, volví a zarandearme contra la pared.

Los segundos mientras el florero caía fueron eternos, el melodioso sonido de este partiéndose contra el piso, los vidrios esparciéndose en el frío suelo de madera, era música para mis oídos, me sentí a salvo, feliz, emocionado, _lo bueno poco dura_, eso es lo que dicen, llegue a escuchar como un cuerpo callo en seco al suelo. Mis ojos se nublaron al escuchar la sicópata risa del pelinegro, maldición, la primera lagrima se arrastro por mi mejilla, quería morir. El doloroso ruido de un disparo retumbo en mis oídos _¡Maldición! Sasori, ¡Por qué? _Mis gemidos de dolor inundaron la habitación, mi rostro estaba empapado, escuche como unos fríos pasos se acercaban, unos gemidos se escuchaban venir. No quería verlo, por que no muere, maldito idiota, miraba como mis lagrimas caían para deshacerse en la fina alfombra.

Los pasos se frenaron, levante mi mirada cubierta por las lagrimas, decidido a mirarlo con tanto desprecio y odio como fuera posible.

- Sa.. Sori.. - Musite, la voz me temblaba, lo seguí con la mirada, este se acerco para desatarme, caí en sus brazos, aquellos ojos acaramelados estaban firmes en mi mirar, no sabia si llorar, sonreír, tal vez agradecerle.. - Y-Yo.. Gra- no pude terminar aquella corta y sencilla frase, la primera que se me bino a la cabeza, él poso sus labios sobre los míos en un dulce beso, no me intereso comprender los actos de este, yo solo continúe, no podría comparársele nunca con la sensaciones que me había provocado el pelinegro, esto, no era siquiera similar. Nos separamos por falta de aire, sonreí débilmente, cuando el comenzó a examinarme con preocupación en sus ojos, llegue a oír como unos pasos apresurados se oían desde el pasillo, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta, llegue a divisar como una pequeña foto se escapaba de su bolsillo, me arrodille para juntarle y entonces la vi de cerca, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, parecía ser él de chico con su familia, pero por que sus rostros..

_Sentí correr una lagrima por mi mejilla derecha al oír aquellas palabras a las que siempre les tuve terror, la imagen de mi hermano, padre y yo; bromeando, se hacia tan lejana como la sonrisa de mi hermana, pregunte por aquella pareja desconocida que me había salvado, mi abuelo negó con la cabeza, nunca olvidaría a aquel hombre pelirrojo que me hizo sentir que todo estaría bien, la mentira más grande que me hubieran echo creer en mi vida._

Entre abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces, llegue a escuchar unos susurros que rápidamente se convirtieron en una conversación, esas voces, era imposible confundirme, me senté en aquella antiestética cama blanca y mire con una leve sonrisa a la peliazul y el pelinaranja que charlaban muy a gusto.

- ¿Chicos? - Pregunte mientras me frotaba mi sien con mi mano, para mi sorpresa sentí un parche en mi ojo izquierdo, era justo como aquella vez.

- ¡Deidara! - Exclamaron al unísono.

No pude decir nada sin que antes volviera alguien a hablar.

- Shh, estamos en un hospital. - Se escucho decir a una señora de pelo rubio que entraba a la habitación. - Me alegro que ayas despertado. - Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Tres días. - Respondió Pain, sonreí nervioso.

- ¿Me permitirían hablar unos minutos con el joven Iwa? - Pregunto aquella medica, mis amigos asintieron y caminaron hacia afuera. - Deidara, ¿Qué te paso exactamente?

Me mordí el labio, ¿No podían darme siquiera unos segundos tranquilo? Odio poder recordar todo lo que había pasado, esta se acerco a mi y removió el parche de mi ojo, sentí algo de dolor al entre abrir y cerrar ese ojo, pase mi mano por este, para sentir aquella cicatriz tan molesta, llena de horribles recuerdos, le reste importancia.

- ¿Dónde están? - Pregunte con algo de inseguridad.

Esta suspiro.

- Uchiha esta en la cárcel y... El otro escapo.

- ¿Escapo? - Pensé que Sasori lo había matado.

- Al parecer tu amigo el pelirrojo le disparo en el pie, pero este de alguna forma volvió a escapar. - Tras aquellas palabras sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago, intente concentrarme en lo positivo, al menos ese maldito Uchiha estaba en la cárcel. - En cuanto a tu ojo, esta un poco sensible asíque no lo fuerces mucho. - hizo una corta pausa para volver a hablarme - ¿Puedes contarme que sucedió?

Al recordar aquella horrible experiencia sentí como una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, dirigí mi mano hacia el otro ojo que no parecía querer llorar.

- Ese ojo sufrió un gran daño, los lagrimales también se vieron perdidos en este. - Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, lo que me sorprendió. - No te preocupes, me lo contaras cuando puedas. - Dijo esta como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Nuevamente entraron mis fieles amigos.

Me sonreí débilmente.

_FIN DEIDARA PO 'V_

El pelirrojo maldecía por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus maletas, no podía creer que le pasara esto. Su suplente; Tobi, lo había llamado por que debía ayudar a su padre en un trabajo familiar, a lo que este ahora tenia la necesidad de volver al museo y hacerse cargo de todo nuevamente, y además aún seguía de mal humor por que aquel maldito (que quien sabe que cosas le había echo a su rubio) había escapado. _Devi matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad _pensó este mientras se subía a un taxi y le indicaba que lo llevara al museo Akasuna.

…

El rubio miraba por la ventana aquella hermosa luna llena desde su cuarto, con algo de angustia pensaba que podía hacer, sin duda debía llamar al pelirrojo, tendrían mucho de que hablar, pero no podía llamarlo, no después de haber visto esa foto, los padres del pelirrojo, eran aquellos que le salvaron y murieron por ello, comenzaba a darse cuenta por que le había parecido familiar al conocerlo, sentía que debía decirle, pero ¿Lo odiaría? No podía evitar preguntárselo una y otra vez, aquellos sentimientos por el pelirrojo crecían y no quería perderlo, miro su reloj de muñeca, _Debe ser de tarde por allá, debería llamarlo _pensó una vez más ahora tomando su celular, lo miraba indeciso mientras el fondo con movimiento de este se repetía una y otra vez mostrando una gigantesca explosión.

- Bien, lo llamare, hum. - Dijo este mientras buscaba en la agenda su nombre. - Sa-so-ri. - Musito, y apretó el botón verde para llamarle. Este sonó un par de veces y el pelirrojo atendió.

- ¿Deidara? - Pregunto sorprendido desde la otra línea.

- Hola Sasori, hum. - Respondió el rubio sonriendo inconcientemente.

- Vaya, si eres tú. - Dijo el pelirrojo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa también. - ¿Cómo has estado? Estas bien ¿No?

- Hum, estoy perfectamente.

- Me alegro de que sea así.

- Si, hum.. Entonces volviste a Suna.. - El pelirrojo noto la desilusión del rubio en aquella ultima oración.

- Si, tuve que venir por que él que me suplantaba aquí tubo una emergencia familiar, volveré mañana en lo posible.

- Ah, entonces te veré mañana ¿No? - Pregunto el rubio que parecía estar algo inseguro.

- Efectivamente.

Hubo un corto silencio, Deidara de espaldas a la puerta mirando aún por la ventana; la luna, se preguntaba que hacer.

- ¿Deidara? - Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo, desde la otra linea.

- Hum, lo siento. - Hizo un pausa para llamar al pelirrojo - Sasori..

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama jugando con un mechón de su fino cabello rubio.

- Claro.

- Esa foto que traías aquel día, era de ti y tus padres ¿No?

El pelirrojo quedo algo sorprendido por la pregunta del menor, recordaba haberle quitado aquella foto de sus manos cuando se quedo inconciente.

- Si, son ellos.. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Hubo un corto silencio en el que el rubio vacilaba si decirle o no.

- Hum, por nada en especial. - Dijo el rubio volviéndose a morder el labio.

El pelirrojo sabia que mentía, pero prefirió ignorar aquel detalle, lo llamaba Orochimaru desde su oficina.

- Dei, tengo que ir a hablar con mi asistente para acordar quien se quedara a cargo aquí, ¿Te parece si mañana nos encontramos en el Café "Izumi"?

El rubio vacilo hasta poder darse cuenta de donde hablaba.

- Esta bien.

- Te veo allá a las tres ¿Si?

- Hum, adiós.. - Dicho eso el rubio colgó.

Este se dejo caer sobre su cama por completo, miro una mancha de humedad en el techo por largo rato hasta finalmente quedar dormido.

_DEIDARA PO 'V_

Me levante, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, no dormí mucho que digamos, mire mi reloj de muñeca; las 10:00 am. Camine hasta el baño para lavarme la cara y empezar a trabajar nuevamente, ciertamente lo extrañaba, aunque ahora tengo un turno mas tarde; de 11:00 a14:30 hs.

Baje las escaleras como solía hacerlo todos los días, pero para mi sorpresa hoy no se escuchaban los gritos de Hidan y Kakuzu, tal vez ya estén trabajando o haciendo alguna cosa pervertida.

- Buena~s - Dije sonriéndome mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Hola Dei, ¿Cómo estas? - Sin duda extrañaba ese amable y atento tono de Kisame.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a desayunar tranquilamente, levantarse "temprano" tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Cómo esta? - Pregunto el de ojos negros (Igual que un tiburón), refiriéndose a la comida.

- Delicioso, como siempre. - Respondí con una blanca sonrisa.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que note que Kisame me miraba curioso.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es solo que,.. De verdad te admiro, Deidara.

¿Kisame realmente dijo eso? ¿Por qué? Lo mire intrigado.

- ¿Ah, por qué?

- Por tu sonrisa.

- ¿Mi sonrisa? - Le mire sonrojado notoriamente.

- Ajá, yo nunca podría sonreír después de todo lo que sucedió, incluso sabiendo que uno de ellos esta suelto y podría.. - Este creo que noto mi cara de terror, la verdad es que si lo pienso. - Lo siento, no me prestes atención, Dei. - Se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me sonreí igual.

- Prefiero no pensarlo demasiado.. - Dije riendo algo incomodo, la verdad es que me impresiono que Kisame pensara así, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, bueno supongo que es verdad que nunca terminas de conocer a nadie del todo.

Me levante de la mesa y deje el plato en el lavavajillas. Camine hasta la recepción donde llegue a ver a Konan, sonreí.

- ¡Konan! - Exclame mientras la saludaba con energía. Esta sonrió y me saludo igual.

- Dei, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar un poco para comenzar a trabajar? Yo te suplantaría. - Sugirió la peliazul con un poco de preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Konan. Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?

Asentí.

- Hum.

- Esta bien,.. Iré a hacer unos mandados con Pain, volveremos pronto, cuídate. - Manifestó esta que se bajo de la silla, para dejarme el lugar libre.

- Claro, ustedes igual, saludos a Pain. - Dicho eso ella asintió y se marcho, me senté en mi silla; agotado, se me estaba partiendo la cabeza, tome un poco de agua que había dejado (seguramente) Konan en una copa y me trague una Aspirina que saque del primer cajón del escritorio.

Que aburrido, pasan las horas y no viene nadie, siempre pasa lo mismo con esta posada, si no es temporada, no hay nadie. Mire la hora; 12:30 hs, esto se me hace demasiado largo, la campanita tintineo a lo que yo mire la puerta, llegue a divisar como un peliverde se acercaba, cruzo la entrada discutiendo con.. ¿El mismo? Supongo que ira hablando por teléfono o algo así, parecía haberse quemado solo la mitad de su cuerpo, pobre hombre.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - Pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, este frunció,..¿La mitad de su ceño? Okey,.. Eso si que es extraño.

- **No intentes hacerte el amable, **tu debes de ser Deidara. - Dijo este en forma bastante extraña..

Lo mire con recelo, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué quiere con migo?

- **Venimos a reservar,..** - Este se aclaro la garganta _¿"Venimos"? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, acaso hay alguien más?_ - Vengo a reservar una habitación para el señor Akasuna.

- Ah, para Sasori. - Afirme con una sonrisa.

- **¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? ¡Claro que para Sasori! **Lo siento, él dijo que quería la misma habitación de siempre. - Le reste importancia a su rara actuación, asentí y anote a Sasori nuevamente en la habitación nueve.

- Echo. - Dije levantando mi rostro hacia él. Este se dio media vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra se encamino a la puerta.

- Ah, y como llego antes dijo que fueras a la una a su cita. - Acoto este antes de salir por la puerta, sentí el calor en mis mejillas ¿Cita? Bueno supongo que lo es. - **Rayos que idiota, ¡Y no llegues tarde! **El señor Sasori no soporta la impuntualidad.. - Este desapareció por la puerta.

Volví mi mirada hacia mi hoja de trabajo, por lo menos le habrá gustado mi habitación, bah, su habitación que yo diseñe..

- Espera,.. ¿A la una! - Exclame sin darme cuenta, ladee mi cabeza hacia el reloj negro en la pared.. - ¡Son las menos diez!

Salte de la silla, ¿Cómo voy a ir? Tengo que trabajar, maldición y si llego tarde se enojara.

Nuevamente y de extraña manera la campanita de la puerta volvió a tintinear, ladee mi cabeza hasta esta.

- ¡KONAN!


	6. Mentiras

**Hola a todas! x3**

**Bueno el capitulo seis *-***

**Esto se hizo muy largo, yo quería que fuera una comedia romántica y sin darme cuenta es cualquier cosa D: jajaja**

**Bueno espero les guste :D**

**Esta un poco corto, gomen u.u **

* * *

><p><strong><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>**

Capitulo 6 - Mentiras

_DEIDARA PO 'V_

Entre al café y mire mi reloj de muñeca; la una con tres minutos.

Pasee mi mirada por el lugar, llegue a divisar a Sasori en una mesa apartada a los demás, junto a una ventana; miraba por la ventana golpeando sus dedos contra la madera negra en forma impaciente, respire hondo para calmarme un poco (Estoy más que nervioso), no sirvió de nada. Camine directo hasta la mesa, al llegar; este corrió su mirada hasta mi, con desprecio, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba; sonrío, yo también lo hice.

- Perdón por tardarme. - Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia algo apresurada.

- No te preocupes, seguro Zetsu te aviso tardísimo. - Acertó.

Me senté. Él llamo a la mesera.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto dirigiéndose a mi con aquellos hermosos ojos acaramelados, _no, no tengo que dejar que me hipnotice, tengo que decirle._

- No mucha, la verdad es que desayune hasta hace poco…

Sonreí.

- Ah, es cierto aún no empezaste a trabajar ¿Verdad?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando llego la mesera.

- ¿Qué les sirvo?

- Creo que comeré algo dulce… - Comento él - Tráeme un pedazo de torta de chocolate con un café.

- ¿Y usted? - Pregunto la joven dirigiéndose a mi. Vacile, se me antojaba un poco de torta.

- Un té, y también un trozo de torta. - Me decidí al fin.

- ¿De chocolate? - Pregunto la chica, levantando la vista desde su pequeña libreta.

- Hum. - Asentí.

La morocha se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

- Y… - La dulce voz de Sasori hizo que desviara mis cristalinos ojos hacia él. - Dei, ¿Cómo estas? - Me miro algo preocupado. Dentro de todo estaba bien, siempre que no lo pensara demasiado, intente sonreír.

- Hum, bien…

Hubo un corto silencio en el que se me ocurrió introducir mi pregunta, pero por alguna razón no lo hice.

- Disfrútenlo. - Dijo la chica mientras dejaba las cosas encima de la mesa, no había llegado a notar siquiera que se acercara.

Asentí, igual que Sasori. Me lleve un poco de torta a la boca, estaba deliciosa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunto extrañamente mi pelirrojo.

Tenia la boca llena, asentí algo avergonzado, una pequeña sonrisa se filtro en su dura expresión al verme hacerlo.

- No quiero preguntarte nada que te haga recordar a "eso", - Se mostró algo incomodo con aquel tema - pero si se puede saber, claro. ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? - Lo mire casi pálido, Sasori no era de hacer "preguntas innecesarias".

Trague.

- Itachi, me pasó. - Mentí_._ No se por que lo hice, lo único que pude pensar fue_ "No quiero que me odies, no puedo decirte, perdóname."_ - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Él pareció no saber si responderme aquella pregunta.

- Bien, te lo diré por ser tú. - Me sonroje e intente sonreír, este dejo su tenedor a un lado del plato. - Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia diez años, en esos momentos tu tendrías,… Unos ocho. Ellos murieron por frenarse a ayudar en un accidente y dieron su vida por un niño, que fue el único que pareció sobrevivir de aquella familia accidentada. - Suspiro - Solo me dijeron que a aquel chico le quedo un cicatriz enorme en su ojo izquierdo, lo he buscado por mucho. Lo mire algo sorprendido y aterrado, aunque intente no mostrarle aquella preocupación.- ¿Para que lo buscas? - No pude evitar preguntarle, _¿Querrá matarme o algo así? Tal vez por eso lleva el arma, maldición Sasori ¿Qué quieres hacerme? ¿Tanto me odias?_

- Quie.. - Este no termino de hablar, sonaba su celular. - Discúlpame. - Dijo volviendo su mirada a su celular, contesto. Vi como se levantaba para charlar, bah, mejor dicho, discutir por teléfono con quien sabe quien.

Termine mi pedazo de torta de chocolate, volví mi mirada hacia él; que con el ceño fruncido seguía discutiendo. Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano derecha con claro aburrimiento, me pregunto por que estará tan enojado y más importante aún ¿Qué iba a decir antes de que aquel celular lo interrumpiera?

Volví mi mirada hasta donde el estaba discutiendo, pero no se encontraba mas ahí, sentí como alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro, me sobresalte y mire quien era.

Sasori me miraba algo culpable por asustarme.

- Perdón no debí.. - No le deje terminar

- No hay cuidado,… - Intente sonreír - ¿Paso algo malo?

Este frunció el ceño de forma leve.

- Tengo que volver. - Dijo con pesimismo.

- ¿Qué? - Aclare mi garganta. - ¿Adonde? - Sabia perfectamente, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

- A Suna. - Dijo algo cansado.

Mire al piso algo decepcionado.

- Hum… - Recién llegaba, ¿Por que tiene que irse?

- Prometo que volveré ni bien pueda. - Sasori me levanto el rostro y me beso de una forma muy dulce, no iba a resistirme, sin duda me sonroje y le correspondí, era, es… Mágico, pero cuando termino el beso y se separo de mi para dirigirme una sonrisa, solo pude sentir un gusto amargo en mi garganta, me mordí el labio mientras veía como se iba de mi lado.

…

Miraba melancólicamente el techo de mi habitación dejando que la luz de la luna llena iluminara mi habitación, este no es mi estilo, demasiado deprimente para mi, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que; debí haberle dicho, que debo decirle, aunque quiera matarme, aunque me odie. Pero otro lado de mi, dice que no se lo diga, que puedo vivir muy feliz a su lado sin decírselo, aunque creo que sentiría que mi vida es solo una mentira.

Escuche como alguien golpeaba mi puerta, me levante de un salto de mi cama y camine a la puerta, pero como me habían dicho los policías y mis amigos, decidí preguntar antes de abrir, antes no lo hacia, solía pensar ¿Quien rayos va a tocar mi puerta si no son mis amigos? Aunque ahora ese pensamiento me parece algo ignorante.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunte algo inseguro desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

- Soy yo. - Esa voz es inconfundible. Dibuje mi mejor sonrisa y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el pelinaranja que me sonreía.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunte viendo como este fijaba sus extraños ojos violetas en mi con demasiada atención.

- Tú dime. - Me dijo él queriendo forjar mis respuestas.

- ¿Ah? - Intente hacerme el desentendido, aunque sabia perfectamente a que se refería.

- Konan me dijo que te había visto algo depre, pero parece que se confundió. - Dijo acusándome con la mirada.

Sonreí algo apenado, siempre se preocupan por mi.

- Hum, no se equivoco, - El pelinaranja me miro poco sorprendido, como si lo notara a kilómetros. - Pero ya estoy mejor. - Sonreí ampliamente, intentando alejar cualquier duda suya.

- ¿Seguro? - Me pregunto aún sospechando algo, asentí de la forma que pensé era mas convincente. El volvió a sonreírme y dio media vuelta para volverse al pasillo, pero antes de dar un paso se volvió hacia mi nuevamente. - ¿Vienes a comer?

- No, creo que me bañare y dormiré, estoy algo cansado.

Pain solo asintió y desapareció en aquel oscuro pasillo que me causaba escalofríos.

Como dije, me dirigí al baño con una muda de ropa que saque de mi cómoda, abrí el agua caliente y la deje correr un rato mientras contemplaba la enorme luna desde el ventanal de mi cuarto, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre cuando tenia algún problema o me sentía mal, en este caso, ambas. Me volví al baño, al abrir la puerta de este, una nube de vapor me pego en el rostro, suspire y comencé a deshacerme de mi ropa, al dejar todo mi cuerpo al completo desnudo, me metí bajo el agua hirviendo de la ducha.

Comencé por lavar mi cabello que casi llegaba hasta el comienzo de mis abdominales, luego de terminar de lavar mi cabello me estire hasta el jabón para comenzar a enjabonar mi cuerpo, pero un ligero susurro llego hasta mis oídos, no podía confundirme aquel dulce sonido de un edificio desplomándose, sin duda era mi celular, me tape con una toalla desde mi cintura hacia abajo, como si mi teléfono tuviera vídeo-llamadas y chorreando la alfombra corrí por mi celular. Intente abrir la tapita de este sin mojarlo demasiado, con sumo cuidado, al ver la pantalla de este; mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

- ¿Sasori, hum? - Pregunte algo inseguro cuando había colocado el teléfono en mi empapada oreja.

- Deidara, ¿Cómo estas? - Aquella dulce voz, nunca me cansaría de escucharla, aunque parecía estar preocupado.

- Bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? - Le pregunte algo extrañado.

- Ummh, es que hoy cuando me fui, pareció como que algo te molestaba.. - Suspiro - Pero parece que solo fue impresión mía ¿No?

- Humm… - Solo eso pude decir.

Un largo silencio se prolongo, "_quiero decirte, pero…"_

- Dei, ¿Pasa algo? - Me pregunto desde la otra línea aún preocupado.

- No, es solo que… - No pude terminar aquella frase, tocaban la puerta. - Espera, tocan la puerta. - Dije volviéndome a esta.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunte con la mano puesta en el seguro de la puerta, ya era muy tarde, me había estado tomando mi tiempo en mi baño, ¿Quién iba a venir a estas horas? Dudo que sea Pain de nuevo.

- Deidara, soy yo, te traje algo de comer. - Esa voz… Es Kisame, pero ¿Por qué siento algo extraño en él?

- ¡Deidara, no le abras la puerta! - Me grito Sasori que parecía algo alterado, no entendí muy bien por que lo decía, de todas formas ya había girado el seguro.

- ¿Por qué no? - Pregunte extrañado congelado enfrente de la puerta bajando el picaporte de esta, después de todo le estaba abriendo a uno de mis compañeros, uno de mis amigos, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Puede ser una- No pude terminar de escuchar lo que me quería decir, la puerta se había agitado contra la pared de una manera tan brusca que me vi azotado contra el suelo y el celular salio disparado por debajo de mi cama.

- ¿Ki-Kisame? - No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, detrás de él se encontraba un chico pelinegro, con un extraño parche anaranjado en el ojo izquierdo, me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo darme cuenta bien a quien.

- Lo siento, Dei. - Musito el peliazul con una sonrisa sombría, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenia al pelinegro por arriba mío tapándome la boca.

- Valla… Mi padre tenia razón, si que vale la pena. - Dijo este saboreando sus labios mientras me observaba (Había olvidado por completo que no traía ropa.), al verle aquel ojo que brillaba como un rubí lo recordé a la perfección, empecé a patalear mientras intentaba gritar, pero solo se podía oír un "Mmmhhpm", el morocho parecía divertirse con mis inútiles intentos por escapar de él, escuchaba también unos pequeños murmuros que provenían desde mi celular. Kisame se acerco a mi, tenia lagrimas en mi ojo derecho y lo miraba buscando una pizca de compasión, no quería volver a pasar por aquellas horribles cosas, "_no de nuevo por favor…" _¿En verdad él era el Kisame que todos los días me hacia el desayuno? ¿Qué cuando me sentía mal, intentaba animarme? ¿Él que me defendía de las bromas de Hidan, y las apuestas de Kakuzu? Él solo me miro con desprecio, me pregunto; ¿Qué te hice yo…?

Poco a poco me rendí en mi lucha por escapar, era completamente inútil,… Todo parecía inútil. L_o siento mucho Sasori… _


	7. Infierno

**Hola a todoos! (OwO)/**

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en traerles la conti y encima creo que esta bastante corta D:**

**No estoy teniendo mucho tiempo y hasta hace poco no tenia internet en la comodidad de mi casa u.u **

**Intentare apresurarme con el próximo cap, que sera de lo más largo (Ó por lo menos eso intentare) y creo que el ultimo =w=**

**Bueno sin mas molestias les dejo el cap :3**

**Matta~ne **

* * *

><p><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>

Capitulo 7 - Infierno

_DEIDARA POV_

Abrí los ojos algo mareado, ¿Cuándo me había dormido, o quedado inconsciente? Lo que fuere. Le dí una mirada a la habitación, no podía creer que estos idiotas decidiesen nuevamente mantenerme en la posada, bueno, supongo que seria mejor para mi, si es que llegaban a encontrarme antes de que me maten, aunque algo en el aire estaba asiendo que me sintiera increíblemente miserable e insensible, al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era el aire ni nada parecido, simplemente era el echo de pensar que luego de mentirle a Sasori y haber echo un inútil intento en desmentir aquello que le había dicho, no había logrado nada, es más, deje que nuevamente me secuestraran, _"por lo menos esta vez no esta Itachi" _pensé, justo cuando un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Llegue a divisar como el pelinegro de la ocasión anterior que se encontraba agarrado a una muleta pasaba por la puerta. Sonreí victorioso al ver el estado en que aquel maldito idiota se encontraba. Pronto me percate de que no estaba mirando mi rostro, si no el resto de mi cuerpo; que se encontraba atado a uno de los blancos sillones de la habitación, me encontraba en la mas amplia de todas las habitaciones, la ultima, que era como una especie de mini departamento que contenía un living junto con dos habitaciones algo pequeñas. Poco a poco mi sonrisa fue difícil de mantener, convirtiéndose en una mueca de terror con solo él echo de pensar que me harían esta vez. Antes de que me diese cuenta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi garganta se cerro por completo impidiéndome el habla (Por mas que aquel echo no hubiese ocurrido, me lo impediría la mordaza que tenia puesta.). Abrí los ojos como platos ahora más aterrorizado cuando vi entrar a Kisame por detrás de él, este venia haciendo un horrible (Y de verdad aterrador.) sonido "_Shuish shuishh_"; este se repetía una y otra vez, afilaba una cuchilla muy entretenido mientras caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí el correr de una dulce lagrima por mi mejilla derecha, "_¡ DÉJENME IR!" _intente decir (Solo se escucho un "Mmhphm" que hizo que estos sonrieran aún más) mientras intentaba en forma desesperada zafarme del agarre al sillón. Estaban a solo dos pasos más, "_Aléjense, ¡por favor!_" suplique en mi mente, pero estos solo dieron un paso más, mi cuerpo temblaba aterrado y mis lagrimas aún corrían por mi mejilla mientras que con mi mirada (Que debía ser la más aterrada que pudiesen haber visto aquellos dos.) seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Muy bien Deidara, vamos a jugar un pequeño juego…

_FIN DEIDARA POV_

El pelirrojo golpeaba con el filo de sus uñas la mesa, se encontraba en la posada nuevamente. Hasta hace unos minutos había atendido una llamada de Tobi, que le pidió verse con él de urgencia, el pelirrojo le había dicho que no era un buen momento, pero retiro esas palabras cuando este le dijo que se trataba de su rubio, lo que sorprendió notablemente a este. Pero igual aquel golpeteo en la mesa no era por que Tobi estuviera retrasado (Que por cierto, si lo estaba), si no por el rubio, este últimamente le había mentido demasiado (ademas de desaparecer de nuevo), al parecer el pelirrojo se había ganado el temor de alguien más, el problema era que ese alguien más, era nada más y nada menos que; su novio. Es cierto que no lo culpaba por temerle, pero le hubiera gustado que este le tuviera un poco más de confianza como para contarle la verdad de su cicatriz, que el obviamente ya conocía.

La atención del pelirrojo se vio desviada por un sonido que venia desde la puerta, este se levanto (Agobiado por todo lo que pasaba últimamente.) y camino hasta la puerta para abrir.

- Tobi, pasa… - Dijo al abrir la puerta dándole la espalda para volverse al sillón de donde se había levantado.

…

Un grito desgarrador hubiera podido oírse, pero no, simplemente se ahogo en la garganta del rubio al igual que los anteriores, solo fue un mar de lagrimas cruzado la mejilla del rubio, este tenia los ojos cerrados; apretados con fuerza. Se pregunto si este realmente seria el fin,… ¿Enserio así terminaría todo? Se lo pregunto varias veces mientras miraba aquella cuchilla que chorreaba rojiza sangre por doquier, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas,… Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a desmayarse cada dos por tres, tal ves por la falta de comida, o de sangre, o simplemente por el dolor. A este lentamente se le cerraron los celestinos ojos viendo como una ultima imagen el rostro del peliazul salpicado de su rojiza sangre.

El pelinegro acompañado de sus muletas comenzó a rezongar nuevamente.

- Kisame, intenta no manchar tanto el lugar, cuando nos vallamos esto debe estar impecable.

Este se quedo a un lado del rubio que yacía inconsciente en el (Ahora no muy blanco.) sillón de la habitación.

- Rápido, ayúdame a detener la hemorragia. - Le dijo al peliazul - Lo queremos vivo. - Aclaro aquel con una sonrisa algo maniática. El aludido rápidamente se acerco con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para auxiliar al rubio que ahora contaba con un brazo menos; para ser exactos, el brazo izquierdo se había perdido por completo, al terminar de vendarlo y demás, el peliazul tomo el brazo del rubio que se encontraba en el piso.

- ¿Qué hago con esto? - Pregunto levantándolo.

- Déjalo en el freezer. - Ordeno el pelinegro mientras se llevaba su dedo índice bañado en aquel liquido carmesí a su boca, para así deleitarse con el gusto metálico de esta.

El peliazul solo asintió y llevo aquel brazo al "freezer" que en realidad era solo una caja conservadora para remedios y esas cosas, donde también se encontraban unas latas de cerveza, lo cual le provoco algo de asco a este.

El pelinegro giro su rostro hasta la puerta para ver como un pelinegro de su parentesco entro con el cuerpo del pelirrojo al hombro.

- No pudo haber sido más sencillo. - Dijo con tono despreocupado aquel mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba caer el cuerpo del pelirrojo bruscamente, este parecía encontrarse inconsciente. - Wow~… Eso si que no me lo esperaba. - Dijo al notar que al rubio le faltaba uno de sus brazos. - ¿No crees que en realidad no tiene el dinero que lo estas pidiendo? - Pregunto mientras arrastraba al pelirrojo al otro sillón que estaba enfrente al del rubio. Lo subió en el.

- Estoy seguro que lo tiene, o sabe donde esta… - El pelinegro mayor hizo una pequeña pausa. - De todos modos, ¿A quién le importa si muere si es que no lo tiene? - Dijo sonriendo en forma maniática mientras se encogía de hombros.

¿A ellos en qué los afectaba aquel pequeño detalle? Matar al equivocado no les haría ningún daño, de eso estaban seguros, solo era una persona más o una menos en el mundo.

…

El rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, hasta que de pronto los abrió como platos al ver que enfrente de él yacía el pelirrojo inconsciente, lo que el rubio no llego a notar fue la débil respiración de este.

_"Sa… sori…" _Pensó para si mientras se volvía cada vez más pálido. Le echo una mirada a la habitación, solo se encontraba él, el pelirrojo y el peliazul que yacía dormido en una silla en un rincón de la habitación con un arma en la mano. Este intento mantener su calma, según él, nunca matarían a Sasori por que lo que ellos querían era extorsionarlo, era eso o admitir que se estaba volviendo loco por el echo de que su novio acababa de morir a causa suya. Entonces se esforzó por sacarse una de sus zapatillas _Converse _y empujarla con un mismo pie hasta el de Sasori para despertarlo. _Vamos Sasori, ¡Despierta! _Suplico el rubio mientras miraba con su ojo derecho al pelirrojo que pronto comenzó a reaccionar.

- Mhhmphh - Eso supuestamente quiso ser un "¡Deidara!, ¿Estas bien?". Pero bueno la mordaza era algo inevitable.

Al terminar ese especie de saludo, Sasori se encontraba algo inquieto, sentía impotencia por la situación el la que estos estaban y el echo de que a Deidara le hubieran reducido un brazo lo enfurecía, angustiaba y preocupaba, Deidara que intentaba pensar con claridad, había ideado un "plan" (Si es que así podía llamársele.), comenzó a cabecear para el lado en el que estaba el "Guardián" que parecía estar en un profundo sueño, el pelirrojo miro a aquel peliazul que recordaba haber visto hasta hace poco, pronto el pelirrojo recordó que traía una navaja suiza en su calcetín, el problema era el como llegar a esta, luego de unos minutos de pensar y pensar (Mientras Deidara intentaba zafar su muñeca de las ataduras a sillón); comenzó a tantearla con su pie izquierdo hasta poder sacarla de su media, esta callo al piso, el rubio miro atónito aquel elemento que serviría como "herramienta de escape", pero la cosa se complico cuando la puerta de entrada a la habitación se vio abierta por uno de los pelinegros, era el menor, Tobi.

El frió silencio de la habitación se vio roto, aunque el sonido de los aplausos del pelinegro hacia las cosas algo mas tenebrosas. Una risa burlona se vio expulsada de su boca al juntar la herramienta de escape del suelo, este abrió la navaja suiza rápidamente y apunto al cuello del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo ahora? Deidara.


	8. Nuestra eterna melodía

**Ohaio~**

**OwO)/**

**Lo termine, si! OwO Estoy tan emocionada *-* Espero les guste, no olviden dejar review y decirme como quedo x3**

**Matta~ne**

**P.D. Enserio, perdón, perdón, perdón, por la tardanza u.u Encima no me quedo tan largo el cap como yo hubiera querido D:**

* * *

><p><span>La posada Akatsuki<span>

Capitulo 8 - _Nuestra_ eterna melodía

El pelinegro revolvió en su boca con su lengua, mientras intentaba asimilar el gusto metálico de su propia sangre, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el rubio respiraba algo agitado, no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para proporcionar tal golpe y ni mosquearse. En cuanto al pelirrojo; lo miraba asombrado, ¿Cuándo se había logrado desatar? O aún mas importante ¿Por qué no reservar sus fuerzas para algo mas importante que una piña en el rostro de Tobi? Sus preguntas se desvanecieron al observar la expresión del rubio, parecía sentirse enfurecido y su mirada amenazante llegaba a tocar los nervios del pelirrojo provocándole algo de temor, aquel sentimiento que no habían logrado despertar en él en todos los días que lo habían tenido allí. El pelinegro largo una corta carcajada, que termino por ahogarse en su garganta en apenas unos segundos, pero lo suficientemente larga como para provocar un escalofríos en el pelirrojo. Se levanto y se agacho a un lado del rubio a escuchar su agitada respiración, este aún conservaba su ceño fruncido.

— Parece que me encontré con algo que te importa más que tu brazo.., más bien, más que tu propia vida. — Dijo el pelinegro con una clara sonrisa en el rostro.

El rubio lo miraba con recelo -con aún más que en las veces anteriores a ese día-.

— Entonces.., ¿Me dirás? — Pregunto el pelinegro mientras clavaba su arma en la alfombra entretenido. El rubio miro de reojo al pelirrojo que en estos momentos hacia el papel de espectador, aún con una expresión sorprendida; el conocía al rubio como una persona dulce y torpe, debes en cuando algo agresiva, pero casi nunca, esta actitud esta de más decir que le sorprendía.

Tobi al ver tal acción de parte del rubio se dedico a retirarle la mordaza, ahora la actitud del pelinegro fue la que le llamo aún más la atención al pelirrojo.

El rubio salivo, para luego ordenar;

— Sácasela también a él.

El pelinegro lo miro incrédulo y luego le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Sasori.

— Él no dirá nada que me interese saber. — Dijo fácilmente el pelinegro, a lo que el rubio frunció aún más el entrecejo.

— Entonces creó que yo tampoco lo haré, hum.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño a tal arrogantes palabras, rápidamente saco la navaja del piso y la lanzo para que esta se clavara en la pared a un centímetro de la nariz de Kisame -Lo que hizo que Sasori, Deidara, y Kisame incluido se sobresaltaran -.

— Parece que aún no te das cuenta en que situación estas. — Dijo el pelinegro mientras le volvía a colocar la mordaza al rubio, pronto le hizo una seña al peliazul y este se acerco. — Vamos a ver si esto te parece entretenido.

La cara del rubio al ver al peliazul con aquella cuchilla era casi indescriptible, el terror de este pronto se reflejo en sus ojos, el pelirrojo comenzó a notar el temblor de su cuerpo y finalmente su ojo completamente cristalizado reteniendo lagrimas, pronto inconscientemente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, hubiera intentado huir, hubiera intentado detenerlo con su único brazo, pero restando que su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado por el temor, no tenia fuerzas para nada.

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban abiertos como platos y su rostro manchado de sangre, le temblaban los puños y las rodillas. En cuanto a Deidara, él estaba temblando de dolor mientras sentía como sus lagrimas corrían por su mejilla al igual que su sangre por su torso, pronto este quedo inconsciente, el pelinegro lo miro satisfecho.

— Ya aprenderá. — Mascullo aquel mientras se iba a la otra habitación dejando al peliazul limpiando.

El pelirrojo repaso los puntos del cuerpo de Deidara, y luego miro al peliazul que puso el otro brazo de Deidara en la conservadora, se pregunto si ya abrían pasado dos días desde que lo secuestraron, no tenia idea de cuanto había estado inconsciente, miro a su rubio con impotencia, se suponía que él era el que lo protegería, con un poco de miedo -Debía admitirlo no creía que fuera a salir bien.-, comenzó a moverse y provocar sonidos como "Mhphmpmhh" para que el peliazul se le acercara, dicho y echo este lo miro desentendido y se acerco a él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto con voz ronca.

El pelirrojo sonrío interiormente y volvió a intentar hablar con la mordaza. El peliazul miro a su alrededor y maldijo en voz baja, mientras le retiraba aquel estorbo de su boca.

— Quiero ir al baño. — Mascullo el pelirrojo.

El peliazul lo miro incrédulo, le desato los pies y lo llevo hasta el baño aún atado de manos. Al llegar a la puerta el pelirrojo se quedo mirando al otro, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera atado de manos?

— No pienso desatarte, asique arréglatelas. — Le dijo el otro dándose vuelta, el pelirrojo aprovecho aquella oportunidad para pegarle una patada al peliazul que se dio la cabeza con el lavado quedando inconsciente, se arrodillo y comenzó a intentar desatarse sus manos con los dientes, al lograrlo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, reviso al que yacía inconsciente en el piso, tomo su arma guardándosela en su bolsillo trasero y abrió la puerta del baño con sumo cuidado, y recorrió la habitación con sus acaramelados ojos, al parecer Tobi aún seguía en la otra habitación, tal vez durmiendo, tampoco había rastro del otro pelinegro. Llego a divisar -aún calvada a la pared- su navaja, la tomo lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y desato los pies de Deidara, sabia que podría volver luego con la policía y los demás por él, pero no quería dejarlo en manos de ellos, además siempre existiría la posibilidad de que intentaran extorsionarlo, luego de tomarlo en sus brazos con gran dificultad -Aunque no pesara demasiado (seguramente por la falta de sus brazos), no tenia muchas energías-, sigilosamente se acercaba a la puerta de salida, un mal presentimiento se poso en su estomago al notar que la puerta estaba sin llave, no quiso pensarlo demasiado, pero al abrir la puerta, lo único que logro fue un gran golpe en su cabeza y en seco ambos cuerpos cayeron en la alfombra.

_DEIDARA POV_

El dolor en mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse algo habitual, una débil respiración estaba chocando contra mi rostro, abrí mis ojos agobiado -más que nada por el cansancio-, para encontrarme con el rostro de Sasori a pocos centímetros del mío, extrañamente llegue a notar que ninguno de nosotros llevaba la usual mordaza, los rizos pelirrojos de él chocaban contra mi sien provocándome débiles cosquillas, mire a ambos lados pero al parecer el pelinegro mayor se había quedado dormido en el sillón y no había nadie más que vigilara.

— Sasori. — Musite, si no salíamos con vida de esta, por lo menos quería llegar a decírselo. Él parecía estar en un profundo sueño, me pregunte que habría pasado, el Sasori que conozco nunca se habría dormido en esta situación.

Al cabo de un rato sentí como este comenzó a reaccionar.

— ¡Deidara! — Exclamó, desee tener por lo menos un brazo para pedirle que hiciera silencio como antes, pero solo le chisté. Este miro alrededor y puso una expresión de remordimiento.

— Creo que esta dormido. — Dije siempre cuidando el volumen de mi voz. El asintió. — Hum.., Sasori, si no salimos de esta.., hay algo que quiero decirte. — Tenia que decírselo antes de arrepentirme por nunca hacerlo mientras podía. El negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— No seas idiota, saldremos de esta. — Dijo el con una débil sonrisa. Sabia que no era cierto, solo asentí.

— Pero.., — Quise continuar pero me vi interrumpido.

— Pero nada, me lo dirás cuando salgamos de acá. — Dijo este con una sonrisa, me pregunte si bromeaba o simplemente intentaba mantener viva la esperanza.

El silencio no se dejo caer.

— ¡Que tiernos! — Al oír aquella voz, sufrí de un escalofríos, al parecer no estaba dormido.

El pelinegro se levanto de el sillón y se acerco a nosotros aún con sus muletas.

— Parece que perdiste otro brazo, Dei. — Dijo este mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, lo mire con repugnancia, pero mi voz fue incapaz de decir una palabra ante él y la expresión resentida de mi rostro se desvaneció rápidamente. — Y tú Sasori.., Buen trabajo, tuve que mandar a Tobi a comprar mas hielo para la cabeza de Kisame. — ¿A qué rayos se refería? ¿Acaso Sasori había echo algo? Mire a este pero no mostraba expresión alguna. El pelinegro algo molesto por el solemne silencio que se presentaba en la habitación, ya ni siquiera le poníamos cara de rencor, arrastro el sillón donde estaba sentado Sasori hacia el lado de la otra habitación quedando yo; solo, del lado de la puerta hacia la libertad, el de los ojos carmesí comenzó a revolver en los bolsillos de Sasori. — Tsk.., Acá estaba. — Dijo sacando la navaja; de uno de los bolsillos de este, que había provocado que sangrara su propio dedo. Sonreí inconscientemente al ver como este se chupaba el dedo donde le sangraba. — Me parece que te lo estas tomando muy a risa, rubia. — Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro tan rápido como había aparecido en el al ver que este había puesto la navaja contra el cuello de Sasori, la piel blanquecina de él se oprimía hacia atrás, pero Sasori solo me mostraba una suave sonrisa.., cuando volví la vista al pelinegro para decirle algo al respecto, encontré una expresión algo alterada y aterrada, que hizo que quisiera poder ver hacía mis espaldas.

— Suelte el arma, Uchiha Madara. — Dijo una voz ronca por detrás mío, llegue a escuchar a Konan cuando -supongo- vio que no tenia mis brazos y musito mi nombre con pena, escuche un gruñido -seguramente- de parte del albino y casi pude sentir el ceño fruncido de mi primo junto con toda su furia que lo incitaba saltar arriba de pelinegro y matarlo, pero esto no había terminado acá habían llegado en el momento menos oportuno, él tenia a Sasori.

— Ni lo sueñes, Minato. — Escupió con recelo el pelinegro mientras ahora apretaba mas la navaja contra la piel de mi amado, desee tener energías de nuevo, juraría que con mis dientes desataría mis pies y correría hacia él para matarlo de alguna forma, por más que no tuviera brazos, pero era todo lo contrarió comenzaba a sentir que mi fuerza se desvanecía, la vista comenzó a hacérseme algo nublada.., Sasori me sonreía suavemente, como si todo hubiera terminado.

…

Caminaba pensando en ti -maldito idiota- recordando cada "palabra" de aquel sucio papel que leí ya hace tanto tiempo, si sabias que me quedaría resentimiento hacia ti ¿Para que mierda lo hiciste? Como sea, buscaba tu dibujo en la acera, esa obra de arte que habías echo hace tanto tiempo, pero claro; había desaparecido, me pregunto por que te gustaba tanto hacer aquellos murales estúpidos, estos que suelen desaparecer con solo ayuda de una pequeña llovizna, ¿No se supone que te gustaba el arte eterno?… Este lugar esta tan animado como siempre, claro, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, seguí mirando por un rato a los artistas callejeros de acá, buscando algo que me hiciera sentir bien, pero era imposible, seis meses y todavía no lo habían logrado ¿Por que lo lograrían hoy?, mire el cielo con aire melancólico, comenzaba a oscurecer, y el atardecer de hoy es una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto.., después de ti, claro… Recuerdo vagamente haberte escuchado comentar que te encantaban estas cosas…, la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus lugares, en cuanto a mi, preferí caminar a aquel lugar donde me habías invitado a una "cita" por primera vez, me subí a aquel desierto escenario con mi violín en mano, hacia tanto que no lo tocaba.., algo me impulso y entonces comencé a tocar dando la espalda a donde aquella vez te encontrabas, con la fina esperanza de que volvieras a aplaudir al yo terminar esta triste melodía, pero no ocurriría, llegaba a sentir un tirón en mis brazos como si las ataduras que había en estos se fueran a deshacer, no me interesaba, aún si me despedazara seguiría tocando con la esperanza de que en algún lugar me escucharas y aplaudieras, quería escuchar esos aplausos, sabia que no ocurriría, es por eso que esta melodía nunca terminará, mis notas _efímeras_ -como me gustan a mi- se convertirían en una _eterna _melodía gracias al miedo de que no estés escuchándome.

— ¡N_uestra eterna melodía _hará que se caigan mis brazos y me desangre hasta la muerte! Después de todo esta es mi venganza, tú deber era protegerme, ¡Eso fue lo que tú escribiste! ¡Debías protegerme como tus malditos padres lo hicieron! Asique... ¿Por qué no me detienes? — Sonreí, mientras sentía el carmesí liquido de la victoria correr por mi cuerpo, ¡Así es! Esto terminaría aquí, el dolor terminará ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
